Honest Game Trailers - E3
Honest Game Trailers -'' ''E3 is the 154th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert '& Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies video games industry event E3 (aka the Electronic Entertainment Expo). It was published on June 13, 2017 to coincide with E3 2017. Honest Game Trailers -'' ''E3 w''as originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - E3 on YouTube "Fight your way through a stench of butts so powerful, it's like you're biting an actual ass."'' ~ Honest Game Trailers - E3'' Script For once, we're trying something new. comment appears, requesting an Honest Trailer for E3 This guy gets it. The following trailer is rated H for Honest. Get ready for an annual event like you haven't seen since last year! Where the juggernauts of gaming assemble and the dreams and hopes of eager fans are made -- before they're crushed six months later when everything gets cancelled. Electronic 3 Fight your way through a stench of butts so powerful, it's like you're biting an actual ass. And press into the sweaty crowds of the L.A. Convention Center, where game publishers and studios from all over the world come together to show off to a seething mass of neck-beards! As each company spends ridiculous amounts of money on parties, giveaways, knick-knacks, and - until they made them stop - a helping helping of bewbs! In an orgy of marketing gimmicks that would all be unnecessary if, you know, they just made a good video game instead. But hey! I'll take the t-shirt! Conspicuous consumption is my s***! Whether you're at the actual convention, or just took three days off work to stream it at home in a growing pile of soda cans and powdered donut sugar, prepare your flag for the main attraction of E3: press conferences! Where triple A publishers and developers announce their upcoming titles in presentations that rank from fun to silly to outright cringe-worthy. As they hit you with a mix of random celebrities, awkward speeches translated from Japanese, unnecessary dance numbers, developers with no public speaking skills, and a handful of trailers and announcements that would have got as much hype if they pre-taped them and put them out online. It's the one aspect of the industry where Nintendo's ahead of the game. Woah! Slick videos and muppets (!). Now, if only someone could teach them how the internet works. Immerse yourself in a maelstrom of hype and anticipation, as developers bring their A-game with live game play demos of new products -- that will probably break on stage in some of the most embarrassing footage ever to be broadcast live on the internet. Or amazing cinematic trailers that will blow your mind with their incredible potential - until you realize they're pre-rendered tech demos that won't look anything like the finished product. Or are for games that will be delayed for a literal decade -- or just get unceremoniously cancelled mid-development. In the video games industry equivalent of the monorail dude from The Simpson's. ''Oh, but look at Shenmue kickstarter. This one will totally work out (!). Once you've taken in ll the hype you can handle, hit the convention floor. As you finally make your childhood dreams come true by making it to E3. Where you'll immediately be greeted by a nerd wonderland of games, peripherals, and IGN booths. And prepare to get your hands on the latest games and tech -- after four hours waiting in line behind a cornucopia of sweaty nerds. Until you finally get to a touch a new video game for, like five minutes. In a convention experience that used to be a Mecca for gamers, but now that we have PAX to compare it to, kinda feels hard to justify spending 250 bucks on. So set your stream resolutions on high and your expectations even higher for a gaming convention experience like no other. Cuz no matter how many times they hurt you, you still really want that FF7 remake when it comes out on 2042. Starring: #Girlwood; An Army of White Guys in Suits; My Body is Reggie; The Giant Enemy Crab; Anything That Had To Do With The Kinect; That Killzone 2 Trailer; This Terrible Version of Rockband; Tak Fuji's Crazy Ass Fuji: "You'll be sucked."; When An Elderly Japanese Man Holding a Sword Made Adults Cry; That Time EA Live-Streamed Snoop Dogg Smoking a Blunt; What the F!#k Were You Even Thinking?; and Take It Easy on The Cocaine Guy "Doodly-doodly-doodly-doodly!" for E3 was 'Electronic Embarrassment Exposition.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Electronic Embarrassment Exposition' Everyone is on that ''Red Dead Redemption 2 hype train, but I just want to know more about that Mario-Rabbits crossover. Who got super high and greenlit that one? Trivia * This is not the first Honest Trailer about an event! There is also an Honest Trailer for the digital media industry conference The NewFronts. Defy Media screened that Honest Trailer for conference attendees during the 2015 event. Reception Honest Game Trailers - E3 has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his write-up about the video, Alex Walker of Kotaku observed "E3 is always worth watching - but not necessarily worth the misery of clawing and elbowing your way past thousands of sweaty, smelly gamers, which is kind of what the E3 experience is like. It's kind of surprising that E3 hasn't gotten an Honest Trailer before, given how ripe the conferences are for taking the piss." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert & Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Naturally, E3 2017 Got A Honest Trailer '- Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Conference Category:Convention Category:Activision Category:Electronic Arts Category:Ubisoft Category:Capcom Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Xbox Game Studios Category:Bethesda Softworks Category:2K Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Square Enix Category:Atlus Category:Sega Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Konami